Typical fuel systems use atomized fuel which produces micron sized liquid fuel particles which must evaporate into vapor during the combustion process. However, some particles may not evaporate quickly enough, leaving fuel unburned during combustion, thereby negatively affecting the overall efficiency of combustion. In addition, very high pressures and heavy associated equipment (e.g., common-rail direct-injection) is necessary to attain atomization. Using fully vaporized fuel resolves the unburned fuel issue. However, heating a hydrocarbon fuel to attain full vaporization potentially requires heating the fuel above certain limits that undesirably initiates thermal oxidation and endothermic reactions within the fuel. Thermal oxidation reactions can cause the formation of carbon particulates and carbonaceous deposits that, for example clog spray nozzles and cake onto surfaces.
Therefore, the inventor has provided an improved method for vaporizing hydrocarbon fuel and optionally initiating a supercritical phase.